Left behind
by MaddieLovesOrange
Summary: Can Heather over come being left by her old group? OC x Ellis
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! SO this is my very first fan fiction. This will bee my first chapter of , hopefully , many. If you could , would you please give me some feed back if something should be changed or if the story moved too fast etc. Thanks sooooo much! Taa-taa for now!

My head is pounding. I've been sitting in this room for about two days…I think. I can't see much but the light of the safe room door. Listening to the moaning of those _things _ outside gets annoying after awhile_._ Over these last few hours I've thought about many things. Will I see anymore humans? Will they be friendly or will they leave me here to die like my last group? Will they help me? Would they bring me with them? Can I fend for myself? Or am I just deadweight? All these questions are making head hurt worse. I decided to lay down on what looked like a make shift bed. As I start to sleep, all I see is me and my group fighting again. It's like a bad dream . We're yelling back and forth when suddenly Tommy ,the leader of the group , picks a bat … my _**own**_ bat and slaps me across the face. As I start to black out , all I here is Tommy drop the bat then rush Abby and Noah out in to the mall. I can't even remember why we were arguing. It was just so sudden tha- .

_**As if it was timed, an explosion went off and cut her thoughts short. It seemed like an eternity before she heard something in the distance. **_

Gunshots? That means two things, one or some group triggered that explosion or 2. the military is back. Shit. What do I do? I can't go out there! I have no supplies and I'm injured! I can hear foot steps coming closer and more gunshots. Whoever it is, they're yelling about something.

" Are they saying smoker? What's that? " I whisper as I start to cram into the corner. The concrete wall is cold but makes me feel safer than before. I hug my bat, hoping that the people out there over look this room. But then again the big red door is hard to miss. The people are so close that I can hear them more clearly. They're definitely coming for this room . Dammit.

As fast as she heard the voices, the door sprung open and four silhouettes appeared in the doorway.

One was a tall man in a purple shirt. He had dark skin and was very um…..heavy. Another was a shorter man a white grungy suit. A short woman appeared after them. But the one who stood out was a man in yellow shirt.

( Left 4 Dead 2 is owned by valve)


	2. Chapter 2

I hugged my bat . All I could think is " Don't see me, don't see me , don't see me.". Well I thought wrong, cause one of the first words they said was " Guys , look! Someone beat us here." . My initial impression was that they shoot first and ask questions later. I slowly prepared to die. I thought about the good times , though there weren't many. The one that stood out the most was when my family and I went on a road trip to Las Vegas. The hot car, lousy music, loud arguments. But overall it was the greatest trip we ever took. Once we made it to the strip, I was transfixed by the lights and music. So much beauty in so many little lights. The thought of my family brought tears to my eyes. One by one they started to fall from my face, like some tiny rain drops." No " I say to myself (in my head ) " You need to be strong. You don't want to die like some old defenseless dog.". I finally realize that these thoughts only lasted about one second. I looked up, tears still steaming down my face, to see that they were arguing. The man in the white suit was saying " Kill her, we don't need extra people . Besides she's probably bitten." . I stood up to rest my case. They stopped talking when I took a step towards them . Everyone looked stunned ,like I just rose from my grave. My head hurt so bad. My head was like a tomato , being squashed by the tension in the room. I managed to mutter out three word before blacking out due to the extreme pain. " … I'm … not … bitten…".

I woke up to the sight of a younger African-American woman. Wearing a pink and jeans, she accessorized it with blood splatter. She jumped when she saw my eyes were open. After that she just smiled and continued to wrap a towel around my head. I soon fell asleep.

The second time I woke up was when the older man in the purple shirt was conversing with the suited man. The old man would laugh ever once in a while. He had a big , hardy laugh like my grandfather. The other man would only smirk.

The last time I woke up it was dark. Everyone was sleeping except some one out side. The guy in the yellow shirt. He was tall and had muscles. Big muscles ,but not the kind you get from lift weights and working out. More like the kind you get from working on a farm or something. I stood up. No pain came from my head, surprisingly. I walked to the door while trying not to wake anyone. Once I made it there , I sat on the bench beside him. He looked at me with a warm smile.

" I thought everyone was sleeping." he said.

" Well, they are but you looked lonely so…"

He just smiled and continued to watch for whatever was to come. I looked up. The sky was painted purple with blue streaks and white stars. It was the first time I'd seen the sky since…  
well I don't know.

" The sky is stunning. I can't remember the last time I saw it. Me and my group would always stay inside at night." I said.

" Well , we try to stay inside during the night , except for whoever gets stuck with guard duty. Which would be me."

"Guard duty?"

" Yup. We decided to do that once we met each other. No one can get the slip on us if we take turns watching each others backs. Didn't y'all have a guard duty?"

I had to stop and think. Did we have a guard duty? Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Tears started to fill my eyes. Not big tears, just small ones. Hopping he wouldn't notice, I wiped my face and responded to his question.

" No we didn't. That's why I'm here with you guys." I said with a saddened tone

" What do you mean?" he asked with concern

" Well… never mind. It's a story for another time."

" Oh , alright. Well I should get some sleep. So if you don't mind , I'ma go get nick so he can sit out here."

" I'll follow you." I say as I get up and follow him inside. I walk over to my makeshift bed on the floor. It's a old , ratty blanket with a just-as-old pillow. I lay down and watch as what's-his-face wakes up, " Nick" . Soon enough I fell asleep

.


End file.
